El camino de las hadas
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: AU. Lucy siempre había vivido encerrada en aquel castillo, sin saber por qué su padre la tenía aislada. Una noche todo su mundo se vuelve patas arriba, y tendrá que enfrentarse al exterior, desconocido para ella, y averiguar el por qué de su existencia. Afortunadamente, no estará sola...
1. La chica, el mago y el gato

**N/A: **¡Buenas a todo el mundo! Aquí estoy dando de nuevo la lata al fandom con esta historia. Creo que ha decidido salir de mi cabeza por fin por el enorme estrés/tensión que está acumulando mi cuerpo en aras del capítulo 298. ¿¡Por qué diablos tarda tantísimo en salir!?

Bueno (carraspea), a lo que íbamos. Lo cierto es que hace bastante tiempo que estoy dándole vueltas a la cabeza a este AU, y al final me he decidido a cometer la mayor locura de mi vida, que anteriormente nunca había tenido éxito... ¡Llevar dos historias largas a la vez! Por que sí, queridos/as lectores/as, este fic va para largo. Pido perdón de antemano por si tardo en publicar este o mi otro fic, _Engaged_, pero no tengo intenciones de abandonarlos a ninguno de los dos. ¡Tranquilidad!

¿Qué más puedo decir? Está ambientado en un mundo fantástico e imaginario, como podréis comprobar conforme vayáis avanzando. Estará más centrado en el NaLu que otra cosa en el ámbito romántico - no todo va a ser romance, chicas -, pero también desarrollaré otras parejas (GaLe, Gruvia, Gerza...) Y... no mucho más xD Comentarios abajo. Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica, de verdad que sí, mientras sea respetuosa. Si no te gusta mi historia, no te gusta, y estaré encantada de leer el por qué para intentar mejorar.

¡Un besazo muy grande y espero que sea de vuestro agrado!

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, que va a provocar que a todos nos de un paro cardíaco, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**

**_E_**_l mundo era negro y gris al principio, o al menos eso dicen las Crónicas de Meiar, nuestro Dios todopoderoso e inmortal. Se trataba de la Era Oscura. No había personas sobre la faz de la tierra, tan sólo animales salvajes, criaturas terribles como demonios y magos oscuros, y seres tan ambiguos como eran los poderosos dragones. Nadie sabe ciencia cierta cómo surgieron todas estas formas de vida, pero dicen los sacerdotes que ya estaban aquí antes de todos los tiempos. Antes incluso que nuestro Dios, el cual llegó a este mundo para poner el orden, junto a sus hermanos, Masul y Mireia._

_Cuentan que un día turbio, como todos los que les habían precedido, tres formas todopoderosas aparecieron de la nada. Éstas eran Meiar, Masul y Mireia, La Trinidad, quienes habían posado los ojos sobre nuestro mundo, y ayudados de lo mejor de su ejército, aquellos que llamamos Las Doce Estrellas Estelares, erradicaron el mal, llevándose la oscuridad, haciendo a los animales dóciles, al igual que a los magos benignos. Los demonios fueron desterrados a unas islas más allá de nuestro continente, y los dragones tuvieron permiso para morar en paz, siempre que no hiciesen daño. Aquel conflicto fue conocido como la Gran Guerra._

_Entonces aparecieron los humanos, los cuales brotaron, se dice, de la semilla de dos flores que emergieron de la tierra, llegando a esparcirse por todo el mundo. Así, nuestra especie se reprodujo más rápidamente que ninguna otra con la bendición de La Trinidad. Fuimos prósperos y amados por nuestros dioses, quienes nos erigieron como sus favoritos. Pero los dragones, envidiosos de tanto reconocimiento, comenzaron a arrasar ciudades, naciones enteras. Fue entonces cuando Masul y Mireia se sacrificaron para crear un conjuro tan poderoso que consiguió hacer que todos y cada uno de los dragones del mundo quedasen sellados en una forma humana._

_Nunca más después…_

Unos golpes sonaron con contundencia en el cristal de su ventana. Tan metida estaba en la lectura de aquel libro que cuando los escuchó pegó un bote tremendo sobre el asiento de su escritorio, haciendo que su melena rubia cayese sobre sus hombros, ya que el recogido que la había tenido sujeta se desprendió ante el brusco movimiento. Dejó sobre la mesa el grueso tomo que había estado hojeando una vez más. Estaba forrado con piel rojiza, con el título grabado, además de en la tapa delantera, en el lomo, con letras doradas. Rezaba _'Historias y leyendas de Fiore y todo el mundo de más allá'_, y nunca, jamás, podría cansarse de leerlo. Debía de ser, sin lugar a dudas, su libro preferido.

Giró el rostro y se topó con la enorme sonrisa que empezaba a hacerse habitual en su vida. Al otro lado había un muchacho de su edad que parecía estar flotando, saludándole con la mano e indicándole que le dejase pasar. Ella arrastró la silla con fuerza para poder levantarse mientras se sujetaba los bajos de su largo vestido de color azul, buscando no tropezarse al dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de su extensa habitación. Se subió de rodillas al pequeño escaloncito acolchado que había bajo la ventana y la abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que el joven, de una elegante pirueta, pudiese acceder al interior. Tras él apareció un pequeño gato azul con alas que voló hasta posarse sobre la cabeza del muchacho.

—¡Aye! —exclamó, alzando su patita—. ¡Lucy ha tardado en abrirnos! ¡No quería vernos hoy, Natsu!

El mencionado pareció creerle, porque le miró, sorprendido.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—¡No seas idiota, cabeza hueca! —espetó ella, apretando los puños y cerrando la entrada por la que habían accedido. Se atusó el flequillo tras echar las cortinas para que nadie pudiese verles desde fuera—. No entiendo porqué siempre le das más crédito a Happy que a mí.

—Porque no me mentiría —repuso inocentemente.

—¿¡Y yo sí!?

—¡Aye!

—¡Ush! —Se dirigió a paso rápido a la puerta, asegurándose que no había nadie al otro lado que pudiese escucharles. Luego regresó a su escritorio y tomó asiento, intentando calmarse un poco. Ese maldito gato siempre terminaba poniéndole de los nervios.

—Yo no he querido decir eso, Lucy —se excusó el muchacho—. Pero sí que has tardado.

—Natsu, por favor, no han sido ni dos minutos. No seas quejica. Podría haberos ignorado completamente y ya veis que no ha sido así.

—¡Ya sabía yo que Lucy no podía no querer vernos!

El muchacho sonrió abiertamente, como siempre, haciendo que el enfado se le pasase de golpe. Cualquier cosa dejaba de tener importancia cuando lo hacía, no sabía por qué. Ella misma acabó contagiada y le devolvió la mueca, algo más tranquila. Happy voló hacia su regazo para quedarse allí, acurrucado. Natsu tomó asiento en el suelo, frente a ella, sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas para que las manos pudiesen sujetar su rostro con comodidad. Parecía aguardar algo, impaciente. Lucy sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero se hizo de rogar un poco más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué queréis?

—¡Otra historia de Lucy! —dijo el gato moviendo la cola en sus piernas. Se giró para poder mirarla al rostro y la chica comenzó a acariciarle la tripa, haciéndole reír.

—No os cansáis nunca, ¿verdad? —suspiró—. ¿No estabais buscando a alguien importante, Natsu?

El chico frunció el ceño, un poco pensativo. Parecía darle vueltas a una idea que llevaba varios días paseándole por la cabeza.

—Pero si nos vamos, no podremos verte nunca más. —Su voz sonó tan tierna que Lucy sintió que el corazón se reblandecía un poco más. Podía llegar a ser tan adorable, a veces.

Lo cierto es que la tristeza también le golpeó en ese momento. No hacía mucho tiempo que un agotado Happy había dejado caer a Natsu en mitad del enorme jardín que rodeaba el castillo en el que llevaba viviendo con su padre toda la vida, justo por donde había estado ella paseando una tarde fresca, como la que se avecinaba aquel día. Preocupada por su estado, ya que una caída tan alta no podía ser buena, se había aproximado a su cuerpo, invadida también por una gran curiosidad. Nunca había visto a otras personas que no fuesen los sirvientes que habitaban con ella y su padre, de modo que resultaba una oportunidad magnífica, estupenda, para corroborar todo lo que había leído acerca del mundo exterior. Ese que nunca había podido visitar por permanecer aislada y lejos de todos. Lo que no había esperado, desde luego, había sido toparse con Natsu.

Al principio su desconcierto con respecto a él y su gatuno amigo habían sido tan grandes que incluso se había asustado de ellos dos. ¿Todas las personas eran así de extrañas? Comían, chillaban decían cosas sin sentido, no tenían ningún tipo de respeto por la intimidad. Aún así, sus historias de lo que había más allá de las murallas de su hogar la deslumbraron completamente, y quiso oír más y más de ellas. Permanecieron en su habitación, escondidos de la vista de todos, hasta que salieron las estrellas, momento en el que se marcharon a través de la ventana para desaparecer. Lucy se había quedado observando cómo las figuras de Happy y Natsu se perdían en el horizonte oscuro, temiendo que no volviesen nunca más. A fin de cuentas, le habían dicho que tenían cosas muy importantes que hacer, puesto que estaban buscando a alguien. Además, no tenían ningún motivo para regresar. Ella no era más que una desconocida.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, llegando el ocaso, unos nudillos golpearon la ventana de sus aposentos. Al otro lado aparecieron nuevamente los dos, dispuestos a compartir anécdotas, sus vidas y cuentos. De ese modo, desde hacía casi dos semanas ya, Natsu y Happy aparecían cada noche para hablar con Lucy. Ella les narraba y leía libros de historia. Ellos le contaban cosas del mundo exterior. Se habían convertido en sus primeros amigos. Sus únicos amigos, más allá de las paredes de su habitación. Ahora la idea de perderles le golpeaba en la nuca y le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. Siendo egoísta, por supuesto que no quería que se marchasen. Disfrutaba con su compañía, con sus aventuras. Con sus caras de ilusión, de asombro y horror cuando les contaba cuentos antiguos. Incluso cuando le ponían de los nervios con sus estupideces manifiestas, insultándole o no acordándose bien de su nombre, como había sucedido durante las tres primeras visitas. Pero no podía pedirles que se quedasen allí eternamente, varados en medio de un bosque oscuro en un castillo viejo que se caía a pedazos sólo por hacerle compañía. No se merecían eso.

—¿Lucy? —preguntó el gato, extrañado. Su voz le trajo de nuevo al mundo y le acarició tras las orejas, sonriéndole.

—No es nada. Y bien, ¿qué queréis escuchar hoy?

—¡Una historia sobre un pez gigante! —dijo Happy.

—… No hay historias sobre peces gigantes —respondió la chica, algo más acostumbradas a las extravagancias del animal—. Prueba con otra cosa.

—… ¿Una historia sobre dos cangrejos gigantes?

—Cangrejos… —La voz de Natsu se escuchó leve. Parecía que la idea le resultaba de lo más tentadora. No sólo por la expresión placentera de su rostro, claro estaba.

—¡Happy, deja de decir tonterías! Y Natsu, quita esa cara de idiota, por favor.

Natsu se echó a reír escandalosamente, y Lucy tuvo que recordarle que no hiciese ruido si no quería que su padre subiese a su habitación a ver qué estaba sucediendo. Ella misma lo había hecho algunas veces para que su progenitor le prestase algo de atención cuando era más pequeña, pero hacía año que había decidido que aislarse era lo mejor que podía llevar a cabo.

—¿Qué tal si nos cuentas una historia de dragones, Lucy?

—Siempre quieres dragones, Natsu.

El chico alzó los hombros. La muchacha suspiró, dejando a Happy sobre la mesa para levantarse. Se dirigió hacia una de las muchas estanterías que tenía y alzó el brazo para coger un libro muy similar al que había estado leyendo antes de la llegada de sus amigos. Regresó a su asiento — el felino se aseguró de tomar buena cuenta de sus piernas otra vez —, abrió el libro y lo hojeó rápidamente, buscando qué capítulo no le había leído a estas alturas. Realmente no quedaban demasiados. Natsu y Happy esperaron pacientemente, hasta que Lucy lanzó un pequeño sonido de asentimiento y se recolocó en su silla.

—Aquí tengo una que no te he contado aún —carraspeó para aclarar su voz. El gato, al ver que iba a comenzar, bajó de su regazo y se sentó en el de Natsu, que lo acogió con cariño—. Es la historia de Salamander y Mireia.

—¿Salamander? ¡Ese es mi sobrenombre!

El muchacho le había explicado que se lo habían puesto porque era un mago de fuego muy especial. No habían encontrado a nadie igual en todo Fiore. La idea le había entusiasmado tantísimo cuando se lo había dicho la primera vez — Dioses… ¡Un mago! — que el pobre Natsu se había visto obligado a narrarle todo lo que sabía sobre su origen mágico y en lo que había desembocado. Al parecer, su padre también lo había sido. Su madre, por otro lado, era de origen humano. Por eso resultaba alguien tan especial.

—Pues tiene un origen histórico, como puedes ver. Ahora si estás calladito te lo contaré.

No hizo falta decir más. Lucy sonrió y respiró profundamente antes de empezar.

_—"Cuentan los sacerdotes que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, después de la Gran Guerra, Mireia gastaba largos ratos paseando por los bosques verdes de Fiore, pues aseguraba que no había lugar más hermoso en todo el mundo. Masul no la acompañaba siempre, pues tenía grandes asuntos que atender junto con Meiar, controlando a los demonios y asegurándose de que los humanos estuviesen a buen recaudo, pues eran aún jóvenes e inexpertos en la vida._

_Un día de esos en los que caminaba sola, Mireia se topó con que había algo que interrumpía su paseo. O alguien, más bien dicho. Se trataba de un enorme dragón de escamas rojizas, casi parduzcas, durmiendo en medio de la senda como si estuviese en su hogar, de lo que, probablemente, se tratase. Desde las luchas no había visto a alguien de su especie, así que Mireia, curiosa como era, se aproximó y permaneció junto a él todo el tiempo, fascinada por el color de su cuerpo y lo cálido que era, incluso a una distancia prudencial._

_El dragón pronto aspiró su aroma y supo que había alguien junto a él, de modo que se puso en guardia y abrió los ojos. La diosa intuyó que probablemente la reconocería nada más verla, así que decidió apelar al lado bondadoso que sabía tenían todos los de su especie. A fin de cuentas, les habían dejado campar en libertad siempre y cuando no causasen más destrucción. Pero lo curioso fue que la criatura no parecía saber quién estaba frente a él, y eso hizo que se sintiese indignada. ¡Sus hermanos y ella habían desterrado el mal del mundo! ¿¡Cómo podía no ponerle nombre a su rostro!? Algo furiosa, le espetó que le dejase pasar, pero el dragón se negó. Eso sólo la enfureció todavía más. ¿¡Cómo osaba hacerlo!? A pesar de su insistencia, no se apartaba bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cansada, claudicó y tomó asiento a su lado. Minutos después la cola de la criatura le rodeó el cuerpo sin llegar a tocarla, y al mirar hacia su enorme rostro picudo, se topó con que le estaba sonriendo. Le guió con los ojos hacia el pequeño sendero que había dejado apartando un poco su cabeza. Mireia bufó, se levantó sin decir nada y se marchó._

_Sin embargo, al día siguiente se encontró a sí misma regresando al lugar donde se había encontrado con el dragón. Ahí estaba, tumbado y somnoliento. Si bien en esa ocasión lo que hizo fue sentarse directamente a su lado y permanecer allí hasta que se fue la luz del cielo. Repitió esa rutina siempre que podía. Muchas veces, incluso se escapaba de los brazos de su querido hermano para poder ver al dragón, con quien había comenzado a forjar una curiosa amistad. Como su nombre no era pronunciable para otras razas, le llamó Salamander, porque, según ella, se veía como una salamandra de fuego."_

De pronto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de madera, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen. Lucy lo primero que hizo fue patear a Natsu y Happy para que se escondiesen debajo de su cama o cualquier otro lugar donde quedar ocultos, antes de que la voz grave de su padre sonase al otro lado, solicitando — o quizás más bien comandando — entrar. La muchacha dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, se peinó la melena, tomó aire y se dirigió a la entrada para no dejar esperando a su progenitor durante más tiempo. No era una buena idea. El hombre entró como una exhalación en el lugar, observándolo detenidamente, como si intuyese que había alguien que no debía estar en los aposentos de su única hija. Ella simplemente se hizo notar con un leve golpe de voz.

—¿Querías algo, padre?

—He escuchado voces.

—Eso es imposible. Yo…

—¡Sé perfectamente lo que he oído, Lucy!

Jude Heartphilia nunca había sido demasiado amigable con ella. Siempre manteniendo las distancias e intentando pasar el menor tiempo posible juntos. Lucy había pensado muchísimas veces que en realidad no la quería nada, pero precisamente por eso no podía entender por qué la retenía en esa estúpida torre dentro de aquel mugriento castillo abandonado de la mano de todos. No podía decir que lo odiase pero no sentía el mayor de los afectos por él, desde luego.

—Te repito —dijo, poniéndose muy seria—, que es imposible, padre. ¿Cómo pretendes que haya entrado alguien aquí? ¿Volando? —bromeó, intentando quitarle yerro al asunto—. Sabes perfectamente que no se puede. Simplemente —alzó el libro— estaba leyendo en voz alta.

—¿Y para qué ibas a hacer eso?

—Estoy sola. —Fue la única respuesta que le dio.

En ese momento, sólo durante un instante, le pareció que los ojos de su padre brillaban llenos de tristeza y compasión. Relajó el cuerpo y aflojó los puños, introduciéndolos en los bolsillos de su túnica marrón. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar al otro lado, perdiéndose en el inmenso mar de árboles que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Suspiró sonoramente.

—No tardes en arreglarte. Pronto estará la cena.

Desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, cerrando de un portazo tras de sí. Cuando hubieron estado solos, Lucy se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Notaba las manos sudorosas y el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Muy despacio, vio cómo sus amigos emergían de debajo del colchón, arrancándole una sonrisa, aunque muy leve. Happy se posó sobre su cabeza, murmurando no sé qué cosa de estar encerrado, mientras que Natsu parecía divertido por aquel episodio. Qué irresponsable…

—Bueno, qué, ¿seguimos? —preguntó, ansioso.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, arrancándole un gemido de decepción a los dos, que empezaron a rogarle _"por favor, por favor, queremos seguir escuchándote."_ Pero Lucy seguía en sus trece. Debía bajar pronto a cenar o su padre se enfadaría todavía más. Y no le apetecía.

—¡Pero nos vamos a quedar sin saber cómo termina!

—Es que no puedo, Natsu. Si mi padre vuelve a escucharnos subirá y si os ve, os matará. Y no quiero que suceda eso.

—¡No va a pasarnos nada, Lucy! Tu padre no nos hará ni un solo rasguño.

—No, Natsu. No te pongas pesado.

—¡Pero Lucy…!

Empezó a empujarles hacia la ventana, a pesar de lo muchísimo que estaban pataleando los dos. Cuando consiguió abrirla y hacer que Natsu y Happy estuviesen flotando al otro lado, no podía creérselo. ¡Había sido lo más parecido a una lucha épica en su vida! Y no sabía si deprimirse por ello o considerarse bastante más fuerte de lo que siempre había pensado que era. Jadeó un poco apoyada en el alféizar, intentando no dejarse ablandar por las miradas tristes que le estaban dedicando esos dos. ¡Malditos chantajistas! Sacó valor de debajo de las piedras y les miró directamente a los ojos.

—Os prometo que mañana os podréis quedar más rato. —Aquello pareció iluminarles la cara—. ¡Pero tenéis que venir antes! ¡Y nada de refunfuñar!

—¡Aye! —dijeron los dos a la vez, arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—¡Anda, volando!

—¡Adiós, Lucy!

Se despidió de los dos agitando con fuerza la mano. Al igual que el primer día, permaneció durante unos segundos con la mirada puesta en la extraña figura que formaban los dos, hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles más altos del bosque. Ignoraba completamente que, varios pisos más abajo, otro par de ojos había contemplado la partida del muchacho y su gato.

En su despacho, Jude se pasó la mano derecha por los ojos, aún junto a la ventana, apretando los párpados e intentando contenerse. En el fondo siempre había sabido que algo así pasaría. Por mucho que hubiese tenido escondida a su hija toda la vida, tarde o temprano alguien daría con el castillo y entonces comenzarían los problemas. Probablemente no era ni la primera ni la última vez que se colaban en la casa, seguramente uno de esos tantos días que había estado fuera, intentando asegurarse de que nadie encontraba el lugar, y seguirían haciéndolo. Incluso si le prohibía a Lucy verles más. Incluso si doblaba la seguridad y no se marchaba nunca. Ella era idéntica a su madre, y cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, resultaba prácticamente imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Suspiró, cansado. Ya no tenía edad para esos trotes. No sabía realmente qué actitud tomar. ¿Debía reprenderle o callarse y dejarla hacer? ¿Y si por no actuar se la llevaban y la situación empeoraba hasta cotas insospechadas? Eran demasiados riesgos, demasiadas cosas a tomar en cuenta. Durante más de veinte años había sabido perfectamente cómo actuar en cada situación, pero en ese momento no tenía ni la más remota idea. Si fracasaba en el intento de protegerla, ¿cómo podría mirar a su mujer a los ojos cuando se encontrasen en la otra vida?

_"Layla… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"_

* * *

Era ya noche cerrada, y a pesar de todo, Lucy no podía conciliar el sueño. Demasiadas cosas le rondaban la cabeza. Demasiadas inquietudes. Durante la cena, su padre había estado extrañamente callado, sin comentar ni un momento lo que le había llevado a su habitación antes de la comida. Eso la había inquietado, más que otra cosa, pero tampoco se había atrevido a hacer referencia al tema. Prefería tener un rato de paz y tranquilidad junto a él que no estar discutiendo sobre las consecuencias de permitir que hubiese otras personas, aparte de ellos mismos, pululando por el castillo. También pensaba en Natsu y Happy. Tarde o temprano sería la última vez que les vería marcharse por esa ventana para no volver a aparecer nunca más. Sólo imaginarlo hacía que los ojos se le llenasen de lágrimas que se apresuraba en enjugar. No era nada justo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que quedarse toda la vida encerrada en aquel lugar, pero era, probablemente, lo que se le auguraba, puesto que Jude nunca había hecho mención alguna de mudarse o si quiera de salir a la luz. De dejarla ver mundo y perderse en sus caminos. Lo poco que sabía del exterior había sido gracias a Natsu y a las cartas que había leído sin permiso del escritorio de su padre.

_"¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo así?"_

Se giró de nuevo bajo las pesadas sábanas que la estaban cubriendo. Hacía humedad y algo de frío. Incluso había llovido un poco. Probablemente la tierra debía estar húmeda, oliendo todo fuertemente a hierba fresca. Seguramente a Natsu y Happy les había pillado de pleno, estando ahora empapados y muertos de frío, a no ser que hubiesen encontrado un lugar en el que guarecerse.

Suspiró, incapaz de dormir. Harta de intentarlo en vano, apartó los cobertores y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio. Tomó el libro que les había estado leyendo a los dos tras encender una vela blanca que colocó a su lado. Lo abrió, buscó a toda prisa la página por la que se había quedado para continuar leyendo un poco más. No tardó demasiado en dar con las palabras exactas. Se relamió los labios y se inclinó sobre los brazos cruzados, hundiendo la barbilla en ellos mientras las letras comenzaban a fluir.

_"Con el tiempo se hicieron inseparables. Incluso hay quienes afirman que la relación que se llevó a cabo entre los dos fue mucho más estrecha de lo normal. Los menos conservadores aseguran que había un profundo amor entre ambos, si bien los sacerdotes aseguran que algo tan pecaminoso no podía darse con Mireia, pura como era ella._

_Pero si no era así, no habría tenido sentido alguno que capitanease a los pocos dragones que decidieron permanecer del lado de los Dioses. De no ser así, no se explicaría la reacción que Salamander tuvo ante la muerte de la Diosa. Se dice que tal fue el dolor que la sobrecogió cuando la encontró muerte ante sí, que su rugido despedazó montañas y secó ríos enteros. Sus lágrimas regaron el Valle de los Caídos y su cuerpo sigue reposando, inerte, sobre la tumba que los hombres les hicieron, como un guardián silencioso y protector."_

Lucy se limpió las lágrimas antes de pasar de página para continuar leyendo un poco más. Ya conocía la historia de Salamander, y nunca había conseguido no llorar por ello, puesto que siempre le tocaba el alma. La había leído en varios libros diferentes, y en pocos se hablaba del amor tan grande que había desarrollado por Mireia como en aquel. Los dragones nunca habían respondido ante la autoridad de los Dioses, porque habían aparecido en el mundo mucho antes que ellos, por eso le parecía algo precioso que, aun siendo de razas completamente diferentes, hubiesen podido quererse con tanta intensidad. Se preguntó si algún día ella podría sentir algo semejante, y quién sería la otra persona.

Sus ensoñaciones se vieron quebradas, no obstante, por una sucesión de ruidos que se dieron cerca del estudio de su padre. Con el corazón hecho un puño en el pecho, se quedó mirando la puerta, completamente sobresaltada. Delicadamente, como siempre que se trataba de un libro, cerró el que se había estado leyendo, cogió un batín de color rosa que utilizó para cubrirse el cuerpo, ataviado sólo con un camisón, y sin ponerse calzado alguno, caminó sobre la fría piedra del suelo para abrirse paso por los pasillos hasta el despacho de su progenitor

El sentido común le dictaba el permanecer en la habitación encerrada hasta que todo hubiese pasado, pero tenía un pálpito que le golpeaba en la nuca, diciéndole que algo no iba del todo bien. Si eso era así, no quería encontrarse a la mañana siguiente con una pila de cadáveres ensangrentados, simplemente por haber sido una cobarde incapaz de actuar. Con todo y con eso, le temblaban las piernas, y no precisamente por el frío. Apoyó la mano derecha en la pared, manteniéndola ahí durante todo el trayecto mientras descendía por las escaleras con el pulso acelerado y los pasos inseguros.

Al llegar a la planta de abajo le golpeó la cálida luz a través de las rendijas que dejaba entrever la puerta del despacho. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras avanzaba despacio, cada vez más y más nerviosa. Las ideas le iban y le venían conforme se iba acercando, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión realmente lógica, provocado todo por la adrenalina, que le estaba saturando las venas.

Colocó una de sus pálidas manos sobre la hoja de la doble puerta y la movió un poco hacia el interior, simplemente para poder ver qué estaba sucediendo dentro. En el interior, su padre estaba revolviendo todo lo que había, buscando algo que parecía no encontrar. Nunca le había visto en ese estado, con el pelo revuelto, rojo y sudoroso. Y sobre todo, alterado. Tragó lentamente, buscando retroceder para regresar a su cuarto y encerrarse allí. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

Unos gritos de puro horror resonaron en todas las habitaciones del castillo, y su primer impulso fue correr a protegerse en los brazos de Jude, quien se mostró claramente sorprendido al verla aparecer tan acelerada y asustada. Lucy, que había estado evitándole prácticamente desde que se habían mudado hacia allí, se enterró en sus brazos, temblorosa y asustada, diciendo incoherencias que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle qué estaba sucediendo. Fuera, la cocinera y el jardinero estaban chillando. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

—No puede ser. Nos han encontrado…

Las manos de su padre le acariciaron inconscientemente el pelo y la apretaron con fuerza contra su pecho durante apenas unos segundos. Los suficientes como para que Lucy pudiese sentir el calor que años de abandono le habían hecho olvidar por completo. Los ojos de Jude se centraron sobre ella para después fruncir el ceño y lanzarse sobre las estanterías de la biblioteca que tenía allí. Tiró varios libros al suelo de un manotazo, los cuales provocaron un leve estruendo, destacando, por encima de todos, un leve 'clin' metálico. Se lanzó sobre ellos como una fiera y rebuscó hasta extraer un medallón de él. Tenía la forma de un hada que parecía a punto de echarse a bailar. Cuando se puso de pie lo colgó del cuello de Lucy con muchísimo cuidado, apartándole el pelo con suavidad.

—Padre, ¿qué…?

—Tienes que marcharte.

—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no…

—Lucy Heartphilia, por una vez en tu vida, haz el favor de hacerme caso. — Comenzaron a escucharse pasos por todos los pasillos cercanos. Jude palideció—. Detrás del tapiz hay un pasadizo secreto que te dejará al otro lado de la muralla, en pleno bosque. Corre hasta que no puedas más y escóndete. Cuando estés segura, busca a un hombre llamado Makarov y muéstrale el colgante que te he dejado. Ahí estarás a salvo.

—¿A salvo? Pero, ¿de quién? ¿Qué está sucediendo padre? ¿Quién está…?

—Ellos te lo contarán todo. Yo no tengo tiempo. Lo siento mucho, Lucy. Ahora por favor. ¡Vete!

Aterrada, confusa y devastada, la muchacha observó de reojo el medallón del hada antes de volver la mirada sobre los ojos desesperados de su padre. Con las lágrimas amenazando con salir al exterior, le abrazó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. No fue capaz de percibir que a Jude se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

-¡Jude Heartphilia, abre ahora mismo en nombre del Rey!

La puerta se abombó hacia el interior después de un sonoro golpetazo que les hizo sobresaltarse a los dos. Se miraron una última vez antes de que Lucy consiguiese las fuerzas suficientes para cumplir la última orden de su progenitor. Corrió hasta llegar al tapiz verde que había junto a la ventana y lo levantó, encontrándose con una pequeña puerta de piedra que no tardó demasiado en abrir, a pesar de que los nervios se la estaban comiendo. Intentó no mirar atrás mientras la atravesaba y se perdía peldaños abajo. Ni siquiera quería escuchar. No quería saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba dejando atrás, porque si lo averiguaba, no se encontraría con las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir huyendo.

Pronto el único sonido que pudo oír fueron sus propias pisadas sobre la piedra húmeda y fría, además de algunas gotas que al caer repiqueteaban sobre el suelo. El frío la invadía cada vez más. Si continuaba estaba segura de que iba a coger una pulmonía, pero no podía regresar atrás. Continuó bajando y bajando hasta que llegó a un pasillo llano, iluminado por pobres antorchas, que también se le hizo realmente largo. Después se topó con más escaleras que continuaban con la misma escasa luz, sólo que estaba vez tenía que subirlas. Los peldaños se le hicieron el doble de pesados que al bajarlos, a pesar de que había realizado mucho más esfuerzo. Pero estaba tan, tan cansada. Y nunca se acababan.

Fue por eso que, de pronto, todo se le echó encima, cuando quedaban escasos metros por llegar al final, y se echó a llorar, completamente rendida. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, por qué se había visto abocada a huir sin nada más que un estúpido colgante y sin su padre, quien probablemente habría muerto, como todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Se encontraba completamente sola y sin ni idea de hacia dónde tenía que ir para encontrar a ese tal Makarov.

¡Y además estaba muerta de frío y casi ni se sentía los pies!

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Natsu y Happy estuviesen con ella. Seguro que le estarían diciendo estupideces, que todo saldría bien y que estarían con ella para solventar cualquier problema que se les presentase. Pero se encontraba sola. Completa y absolutamente sola.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano derecha y continuó ascendiendo, a pesar de que los músculos de las piernas le ardían y parecía que iban a resquebrajarse en dos. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba caminando sin parar, pero su cuerpo no se detenía.

De pronto el techo apareció de la nada, provocando que se golpease la cabeza al intentar seguir subiendo cuando ya no había nada más. Se masajeó la zona del impacto antes de hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para levantar la puertucha hacia arriba y tirarla al otro lado. El sonido fue hueco al impactar contra la hierba y la tierra húmeda. Le costó un poco salir del agujero, puesto que tenía poca fuerza en los brazos. Cuando lo hizo, cerrando tras de sí, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, respirando de forma agitada. Rodó sobre sí misma para poder levantarse. No veía nada salvo troncos, hojas y ramas.

No tardó demasiado en reparar en el hecho de que estaba fuera de los muros de su casa, aspirando el aire fresco y salvaje. Ese que sólo podía percibir desde el otro lado de las paredes de piedra. Los ruidos del bosque la tomaron desprevenida. El crujir de las ramas y las hojas, el gruñir de los pequeños animalitos y el ulular de las lechuzas. Seguía siendo de noche, sin lugar a dudas, aunque el follaje que la cubría era tan denso que no habría sabido decirlo. En otras circunstancias habría estado tan emocionada que lo único que habría hecho durante un buen rato era saltar, chillar y gritar como una loca. Pero en esos momentos era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza, tan apesadumbrada como se sentía.

Tomó aire antes de continuar andando, si bien sus piernas se movían casi por inercia. El castillo no estaba por ninguna parte, de modo que no podía ubicarse. Y aunque lo hubiese visto, ¿de qué habría servido? No había salido nunca de allí. De nuevo los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, y presa de la congoja, aceleró el paso, sin saber hacia dónde estaba caminando. Hacia dónde se dirigía.

La oportuna rama sobresaliente de un árbol hizo que se tropezase, cayendo al suelo, abatida. Se encogió sobre sí misma para continuar llorando, herida, sola, hasta que, presa del cansancio físico y emocional, se quedó profundamente dormida. Inconsciente de que un par de pasos se aproximaban hacia donde estaba…


	2. Mistogan

**N/A: **Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, porque he tardado muchísimo en actualizar con el segundo capítulo, pero tal como prometí... ¡No tengo intención de abandonarlo!

Hola, mis queridísim s lectores/as :) ¡Y Felices Fiestas! La Navidad se acerca, y mi regalito para estos días es traeros esta actualización, que espero os siga gustando tanto como la anterior. No hay mucho que decir en mi defensa por la tardanza, salvo que he pasado por uno de los mayores bloqueos mentales de toda mi carrera como ficker, y lo digo en serio, he tenido parones, pero NINGUNO como este, porque no he conseguido escribir de NADA hasta hace dos días, cuando ha parecido que la musa ha decidido volver a mí, dándome la inspiración para terminar este dichoso capítulo, que llevaba atascado prácticamente desde el día siguiente de publicar el primero.

Reconozco que iba a ser algo completamente diferente a este -bueno, salvo por el principio- pero no me convencía en absoluto. Cuando volví a cogerlo estos días me di cuenta de eso y le di la vuelta. Et voilá! En serio que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Por favor, si os parece que es muy repentino todo lo que se cuenta, si no os gusta algo, si véis algún fallo de redacción o lo que sea decídmelo, porque está subido recién salidito del horno. No he revisado la última parte, así que podéis encontraros sapos y culebras.

Y creo que no tengo nada más que decir. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, os adoro muchísimo, y no sé cómo agradecer vuestros reviews y lecturas si no es con muchos besitos y buenos deseos para estas fiestas y este Año Nuevo. ¡Que el mundo se ha acabado!

_**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, que va a provocar que a todos nos de un paro cardíaco, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

**C**uando Lucy abrió los ojos, lentamente, no fue capaz de recordar nada de lo que había sucedido antes de perder el conocimiento. Por un momento le pareció que seguía en su estúpida habitación, aguardando un día tan aburrido como el anterior, al menos hasta que apareciesen Natsu y Happy. Pero pronto se percató de que hacía mucho frío, que el lugar donde estaba tumbada era húmedo, y que las paredes de su cuarto nunca habían sido oscuras ni habían tenido esas formas tan irregulares e imprecisas; como tampoco existía la posibilidad de que hubiese una fogata apagada justo en el centro de la misma.

De un respingo se sentó en el pequeño lecho que alguien parecía haber conformado para ella, todavía cubierta con esa cursi bata rosa que no la protegía para nada de las bajas temperaturas que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Y entonces todo le volvió a la cabeza. Los ruidos. Su padre enfurecido buscando algo. Los gritos en el castillo. El calor del cuerpo de Jude. La caminata por el eterno pasadizo. La carrera a través del bosque… Las escenas se fueron sucediendo de forma confusa y desordenada, como en una pesadilla. De hecho, al principio, tuvo la certeza de que aún se encontraba en un sueño, pero al notar el peso del colgante del hada en su cuello, supo que no era así. Aún demasiado impresionada por todo, permitió que las lágrimas inundasen sus mejillas, aunque no las dejó correr demasiado. Se las limpió antes de que le llegasen a la barbilla y sorbió. En ese momento no le servía de nada llorar. Tenía que descubrir dónde estaba.

Lo último que recordaba era haber tropezado y caído en la hierba. Ahora, era evidente que se encontraba en una pequeña cueva. Se levantó no sin esfuerzos, sintiendo todo el cuerpo dolorido, y caminó muy despacio hacia la entrada. Las articulaciones le pesaban como si fuesen de plomo, pero el aire fresco golpeándole en la cara le trajo de nuevo algo de vida. Los olores del bosque le llegaron como una bofetada cariñosa en el rostro. Durante sólo un segundo, se dio el lujo de sonreír y disfrutar de la libertad que tanto había ansiado desde hacía muchísimos años.

_"Ojalá lo hubiese conseguido en otras circunstancias."_

La expresión de felicidad desapareció lentamente, y sus ojos se centraron en intentar reconocer el terreno que la rodeaba. Su escondite se encontraba en la ladera de una montaña, bien oculto por los gruesos troncos de los árboles vecinos. Se preguntó si habría llegado hasta ahí ella sola y la habían recogido, o si la persona que la había hallado lo había hecho mucha distancia atrás. Entonces, por primera vez fue consciente de que estaba en manos de un desconocido. La idea le aterró. ¿Y si se trataba de alguien malvado? ¿Y si eran los hombres que habían asaltado su casa en plena noche para capturarla? Se abrazó a sí misma antes de comenzar a caminar, dispuesta a escaparse de su captor.

Sin embargo, apenas hubo andado un par de pasos cuando le pareció escuchar el murmullo que producía la hierba cuando se caminaba sobre ella. Presa del temor, se ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles más gruesos que estaba cerca y esperó pacientemente a que el ruido se marchase. Pero eso no sucedía. El sonido era cada vez más y más fuerte. Por prudencia, permaneció escondida unos minutos más, hasta que no se escuchó otra cosa que no fuesen los pajarillos piando de rama en rama; como si en realidad tan sólo se hubiese imaginado que alguien se estaba acercando y nada más. Aquello hizo que respirase profundamente, soltando todo el aire que no sabía que había estado guardando en el pecho, antes de girarse para dejarse caer sobre el tronco del árbol, relajada.

—No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

Realmente dio igual que aquella voz masculina fuese la más serena que hubiese escuchado nunca. Casi dulce, para ser de un hombre. Nada que ver con el tono grave de su padre o las carcajadas estruendosas de Natsu. Ella se asustó exactamente igual que si hubiese escuchado el graznido de un cuervo o un perro le hubiese lamido el tobillo, porque no lo había esperado para nada. Mucho menos que viniese de detrás. Terminó de darse la vuelta con más brusquedad de la que habría deseado debido al sobresalto.

Así, se topó con un hombre alto que llevaba el rostro completamente cubierto, del cual tan sólo podían vérsele los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron, todo el miedo desapareció de golpe. Le transmitió tranquilidad, sosiego, y la agitación, los nervios del momento, se esfumaron como la niebla cuando sopla el viento. Lucy parpadeó, extrañada, porque nunca jamás había experimentado nada igual. Parecía cosa de magia.

"Magia…"

Alzó una ceja, aproximándose un poco al hombre, que ya no le transmitía ningún temor, percatándose entonces en más cosas de su alrededor. Estaba vestido con ropajes oscuros y utilizaba una larga capa negra, raída por los bordes, probablemente para protegerse del frío. Fue entonces, al quedar a pocos palmos, cuando pudo percibir que tenía algo de piel a la vista en el rostro, y que su ojo derecho lo atravesaba lo que parecía ser un tatuaje. Hasta que no escuchó una leve risa no se percató de que se encontraba prácticamente sobre él, momento en el que retrocedió, completamente sonrojada, nuevamente contra el árbol. Inconscientemente se aferró a su batín rosa, apretándolo contra su cuerpo helado.

—La curiosidad parece algo muy propio de ti, Lucy Heartphilia. —En sus ojos vislumbraba una ternura hacia ella que no recordaba haber visto en ningunos otros.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —preguntó, completamente perpleja.

—Conocía a tu padre, y sé muchas cosas acerca de ti —repuso, misterioso—, pero no por qué estás sola en el bosque, sin protección.

Oh, era cierto. Sus dedos se desviaron hacia el colgante del hada, que pendía de su cuello y estaba a la vista. Al darse cuenta de que la joven lo llevaba, el hombre avanzó un par de pasos para poner la mano enguantada sobre él. A Lucy le habría escandalizado su cercanía en otras circunstancias, pero tras conocer a Natsu y a Happy eso era historia del pasado.

"Natsu, Happy…" pensó en ellos con cierta tristeza, mientras él escondía el medallón bajo su fino camisón.

—No deberías llevar esto a la vista.

—Lo siento —se excusó—, anoche atacaron el castillo donde vivía con mi padre y él me hizo escapar. —Le vio agrandar sus ojos castaños, probablemente por la sorpresa—. No sé nada más.

—Comprendo.

—¿Cuál… es su nombre? —sonó un poco recelosa, cayendo en la cuenta de que no debía de fiarse del todo de un desconocido.

—Puedes llamarme Mistogan.

Aquella palabra no tuvo ningún sentido para ella, por lo que se le hizo obvio que ese no era su verdadero nombre. Sin embargo, aunque intentaba desconfiar, no podía. Había algo en su forma de mirarla que le hacía pensar que sólo pretendía ayudarle, protegerla. Como si la hubiese conocido de siempre, lo cual no tenía sentido. Pero ese sentimiento estaba ahí y le impedía pensar mal de él. Además, le había salvado y le había dado cobijo cuando podía haberla dejado allí abandonada, matado, aprovechado de ella o robado lo poco que llevaba.

—¿D-dónde me encontró?

—Desmayada en medio del bosque. Probablemente agotada por todo lo que había sucedido anoche. —Su voz sonaba bastante más preocupada que antes—. Ven conmigo. Te daré algo de ropa limpia y comida. Debes de estar hambrienta y muerta de frío.

Fue en ese momento cuando Lucy se percató de que su estómago estaba realmente vacío. No comía nada desde la hora de la cena del día anterior, y se encontraba prácticamente famélica por ello. De modo que siguió a Mistogan sin rechistar, en aras de encontrarse con algo que poder llevarse a la boca para saciar su apetito.

El hombre la guió hacia la cueva de nuevo, girándose cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de que estaba siguiendo su estela, como si temiese que le perdiese la pista en cualquier momento. Ese comportamiento hacia ella intrigaba, porque por lo poco que sabía de las personas, no eran precisamente dadas a volcarse en desconocidos. Salvo quizás Happy y Natsu, que eran tan buenos e ingenuos que se volcaban en todo. Estaba segura de que era la primera vez que le veía, aunque una parte de su ser, la misma que le hacía no ser capaz de desconfiar de él, se sentía cómoda a su lado. Como si fuese alguien con quien hubiese estado toda la vida. Alguien cercano. Casi familiar. ¿Sería alguien con quien había estado antes de que su padre la encerrase en aquel castillo y por eso se preocupaba tanto de cuidarla?

Las ideas le iban y le venían por la cabeza de tal manera que estaba completamente distraída. No se dio cuenta de que Mistogan había dejado de caminar para esperarla, por lo que chocó suavemente contra él.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón! No me había dado cuenta —se excusó con rapidez, moviéndose un tanto exageradamente. En sus planes no entraba el enfadarle por una tontería así.

Pero él simplemente sonrió. Lo supo aunque la máscara le cubría el rostro porque fueron sus ojos y no sus labios los que se torcieron en esa mueca. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar al interior de la caverna, que recorrió con pasitos ligeros para regresar al lecho que había estado ocupando desde que le hubiesen depositado allí horas antes. Él se dirigió hacia un gran macuto en el que no había reparado antes, agachándose junto a él para empezar a hurgar dentro. Lucy esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo, encogida sobre sí misma, abrazada a sus rodillas y moviendo los dedos de los pies inconscientemente, impaciente por poder comer algo.

—No es mucho, pero espero que te sea suficiente por el momento. —Se giró hacia ella con algo de pan, queso y una manzana.

Lucy no esperó a que se lo hubiese dejado en las manos; se abalanzó sobre la comida como sabía que no debía hacer, ya que una señorita tenía que comportarse como tal. Pero Dios, estaba tan hambrienta. Mistogan se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas para poder comer también él. Se descubrió la parte baja que le cubría el rostro, la cual fue recorrida de inmediato por los ojos de Lucy, quien lo encontró realmente atractivo. Parecía mayor que ella, y había algo que delataba cansancio en su expresión, como si hiciese mucho tiempo que no descansaba bien. Permaneció con la vista fija en él durante bastantes minutos. A parte de Natsu, era el primer chico joven que había visto en su vida, ya que la gente que había trabajado para ella y su padre en el castillo habían sido personas de mediana edad.

Pero no era sólo eso lo que le intrigaba de él. Al ver poder contemplar su cara al completo, la sensación de que le era una persona conocida se acrecentó, y era algo que no podía comprender, realmente. Comieron en silencio. Mistogan parecía bastante ocupado en sus propios pensamientos, de modo que Lucy utilizó ese tiempo para intentar averiguar de qué podía sonarle aquel muchacho. Al final determinó que debía de haber visto alguna ilustración en sus libros, de algún caballero o príncipe, cuyo rostro fuese similar al de él.

—Creo que algo te inquieta —comentó al fin, provocando que se sobresaltase en su asiento.

La muchacha se sonrojó, cayendo en la cuenta de que no había dejado de mirarle ni un momento, e intentó excusarse torpemente. Nuevamente movió brazos y manos de forma exagerada, como intentando explicase con esos gestos. Desde pequeña había sido muy expresiva, tanto por la forma de hablar, de gesticular o las expresiones de su rostro, y era algo que no podía, simplemente, evitar hacer. Mistogan sonrió ante la escena, mordiendo la manzana que le correspondía, roja como la sangre, mientras Lucy seguía buscando algo que sonase convincente. Al final, agotada por su propia incapacidad, decidió claudicar, y tras un suspiro, le dijo la verdad.

—Es que usted me resulta familiar y no sé de qué. Podríamos habernos conocido de pequeños si no fuese porque llevo viviendo… aislada toda la vida. —En un principio había dudado sobre cómo terminar la frase, pero teniendo en cuenta que le había dicho que conocía a su padre, probablemente sabía aquello. De pronto sintió curiosidad. Antes había estado tan perpleja por su aparición que ni lo había preguntado, pero ese parecía un buen momento—. ¿De qué conocía a mi padre?

Mistogan entrecerró los ojos, agachó la mirada y siguió comiendo. Permaneció en silencio durante al menos dos o tres minutos, y Lucy temió haber hecho alguna pregunta no debida. Si bien lo cierto era que no podía imaginar un escenario en el que su padre y ese misterioso joven pudiesen haberse encontrado una primera vez. Cierto era que Jude a veces pasaba algunas temporadas fuera del castillo; no demasiado tiempo, apenas unas pocas semanas. Las primeras ocasiones en las que se había ausentado, ella había intentado escapar, y por eso los criados desde entonces la rondaban día y noche mientras su padre no estaba en casa. Quizás había sido en alguno de esos momentos, pero parecía demasiado joven para tener algún tipo de interacción con él. Además, no era por despreciar su vestimenta, pero no parecía de esas personas con las que Jude habría tenido contactos. Su padre tenía un negocio, motivo por el que se ausentaba a veces, en una de las ciudades cercanas; Mistogan daba la apariencia de un vagabundo, un errante, y no le daba la impresión de que hubiese sido por el trabajo de su progenitor por el que se hubiesen conocido.

—¿Tu padre nunca te dijo por qué estabais escondidos?

Lucy sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. Le había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces que la cuenta se había perdido muchísimo tiempo atrás. Nunca había querido responderla, contestando siempre de malas maneras, escudándose en que estaba demasiado ocupado como para atender otros asuntos o, simplemente, ignorándola. De modo que al escuchar a Mistogan hacerle esa cuestión, simplemente negó con la cabeza como contestación. Él frunció el ceño y torció los labios, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca, cubriéndola, pensativo.

—¿Qué sabes del mundo que nos rodea, Lucy?

—Pues… todo. Y a la vez nada. —Lo dijo con tanta tristeza que Mistogan no pudo sino sentir compasión de ella.

Pero era la pura verdad. Todo lo que sabía del exterior lo había conocido en los libros: el culto a los dioses, la creación, la geografía y topografía del mundo, la evolución de los humanos, su desarrollo, el modelo de gobierno, económico y social que tenían. Sus relaciones con las otras razas, prejuicios, temores, folklore en general. La forma de vestir, de pensar, de sentir que había más allá. Cada pensamiento extraído de las páginas de los libros. Pero no había podido verlo en persona nunca. Quizás ahora que estaba fuera de su hogar y tenía que encontrar a ese tal Makarov, tuviese la oportunidad. Mas ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? No sabía ni dónde estaba situado el bosque en el que llevaban ocultos tantos años ni dónde podía dar con ese hombre. No sabía nada. En ese momento volvió a golpearle la realidad, percatándose de que no tenía a dónde ir, y la única persona a la que podía acudir era ese desconocido que le miraba con verdadera pena en los ojos.

—¿Y sabes lo que está sucediendo ahora en Fiore? ¿Cuál es la situación actual con nuestro soberano?

—¿Te refieres al Rey Loco?

Mistogan asintió con la cabeza. Todo habitante de cualquier país, en realidad, no sólo los de Fiore, sabía del monarca demente.

El mundo estaba dividido en diferentes países, unos más grandes, otros diminutos. Fiore no era más que una isla alejada del centro, pequeña, que pasaba casi desapercibida, con una gran belleza natural. Durante generaciones había sido una tierra pobre y poco trabajada, puesto que sufría constantes ataques de demonios y otras criaturas semejantes por ser el lugar favorito de los magos oscuros. Estaba tan apartado de otros poderes más grandes que decidían esconderse allí para llevar a cabo sus ignominiosas actividades, tales como conjurar engendros para atormentar a los humanos.

Ningún rey había sido capaz de echarles y hacerles frente, hasta que un joven príncipe montón un ejército de magos, leales al rey y con corazones nobles, expulsándoles a todos ellos. Gracias a aquella hazaña heroica, Fiore se había visto libre y capacitado para desarrollarse, siendo capaz de hacerlo en apenas un plazo de quince años, llegando a igualar, incluso a los países más grandes. La magia había florecido gracias a aquellos valientes hechiceros, que se ganaron la posibilidad de crear gremios para servir a las buenas gentes de su tan amada tierra natal. El joven príncipe llegó a ser un magnánimo y poderoso rey. Su actual rey.

Sin embargo, veinticinco años atrás, la cordura del monarca había empezado a desaparecer. Se volvió cruel, arisco y despiadado. Su único confidente era su hijo Siegrain, quien se decía era la fuente de toda la maldad del soberano, siendo apenas un niño de siete años, pero tan poderoso como el más anciano de los magos existentes en el país. Corrompió el corazón de su padre, haciéndolo oscuro, desconfiado, paranoico, tiránico y vengativo, ganándose el sobrenombre de Rey Loco. Los gremios se opusieron a todo el daño que estaba causando, declarándose sus enemigos abiertamente; sin embargo el éxito no estuvo de su parte. El rey ganó todas y cada una de las batallas habidas gracias a la magia de su hijo, y los hechiceros que sobrevivieron quedaron malditos, perseguidos, aislados y demonizados. Únicamente conservaron el derecho a vivir aquellos que se unieron al príncipe Siegrain en sus siniestros ardides.

En la actualidad los gremios habían retomado sus actividades, pero estaban celosamente vigilados por las fuerzas reales. Lucy siempre había considerado aquello excesivamente triste, porque no entendía cómo un hombre justo podía llegar a transformarse en semejante monstruo. La única vez que lo había hablado con su padre, su gesto se había endurecido mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana, hablando con la voz más grave y amarga que le había escuchado jamás.

—El poder vuelve locos a los hombres. Por eso, cuando llegue el momento, debe de arrebatársele. Porque los soberanos deben vivir para proteger al pueblo, no para hacerles sufrir.

En aquel momento no lo había comprendido, puesto que era demasiado pequeña, pero sus palabras se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego en el corazón, y las había guardado celosamente, porque en ese momento se había sentido realmente sobrecogida por la fuerza de las mismas.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con mi padre y con cómo se conocieron?

—En primer lugar, deja de hablarme de usted, Lucy. No soy tan mayor como crees. —La chica se sonrojó, asintiendo quedamente con la cabeza—. En segundo… quizás debería dejar que fuese otro el que te contase esta historia. Pero creo que podrás entender mejor a tu padre y el viaje que tienes que hacer si la sabes. —Respiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Puede que te cueste creerlo en un principio, pero tu padre era un mago. —Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron tanto como grande fue su sorpresa, de tal magnitud, que en un principio no reaccionó. Por eso Mistogan siguió hablando—. Formaba parte de los que se levantaron en contra del Rey, de los que lucharon contra él y buscaron la forma de derrocarle. El símbolo que llevas al cuello es el emblema de aquellos que combatieron a su lado. La marca de los primeros que se alzaron contra él. Fairy Tail.

La joven, atónita por lo que estaba escuchando, agachó la mirada hacia su pecho, extrayendo de debajo de sus finos ropajes el medallón del hada, observándolo en sus manos con silencioso pasmo, incapaz de creérselo del todo. No entendía cómo no lo había reconocido en el momento en que su padre se lo dio; quizás porque había leído hacía tanto tiempo y había estado tan asustada y confundida que su cabeza no había sido capaz de relacionar ambas cosas. Pero ahora que volvía a mirarlo, que contemplaba la curvatura de la cola del hada y podía discernir el ala, supo que era verdad. Su padre había sido un revolucionario…

—Tu madre también formó parte del movimiento —continuó Mistogan—. Intentaron muchas cosas, todas muy arriesgadas, pero ninguna dio resultado. Ella murió cuando tenías siete años por culpa de eso y tu padre decidió abandonarlo todo, marcharse, esconderse contigo en un lugar tan recóndito que nunca pudieseis ser encontrados. Pero ha permanecido en contacto con los miembros supervivientes de la masacre que hizo el rey.

—¿¡Supervivientes!? Jamás habría pensado…

—Nadie lo había pensado. Por eso siguen escondidos, esperando a reunir la suficiente fuerza como para poder derrocarles. A él y a su hijo. De vez en cuando llevan a cabo pequeñas incursiones en puntos muy determinados para intentar debilitar su poder; lo cierto es que cuentan con bastante simpatía de entre la población. Yo… soy algo así como un enlace. Les ayudo a saber del mundo exterior y quedaba con Jude para darle las mismas noticias, además de mensajes del líder de los rebeldes.

—Makarov, ¿verdad? Mi padre me dijo que le buscase.

—Así es. De modo que con toda probabilidad los hombres que os atacaron anoche fuesen enviados del Rey, o del Príncipe.

—Entonces, ¿mi padre…?

Mistogan pareció dudar unos segundos antes de responder.

—Es… poco probable que siga con vida. Y en el caso de que así fuese, es bastante probable que se lo hayan llevado para torturarle o castigarle públicamente.

Lucy permaneció callada los minutos siguientes, sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir. De pronto la venda que había llevado en los ojos durante tanto tiempo se había caído, dejando paso a una realidad que la superaba un poco. Sus padres habían estado contra el Rey, habían ayudado a los rebeldes a intentar derrocarle, pero por protegerle, por salvarle la vida, había abandonado todo aquello. Lo que creía que había sido su realidad se desmoronaba… Notó que los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas, y las dejó fluir silenciosamente por el rostro. Mistogan se levantó de su asiento, dándole la licencia de dejarle a solas con su tristeza, mientras regresaba junto a su bolsa para buscar algo de ropa limpia que darle.

—Entiendo que todo esto debe parecerte imposible —continuó cuando regresó a su lado, tendiéndole la muda nueva para que pudiese cambiarse. Lucy alzó el rostro para mirarle con los ojos algo cansados—, pero es la realidad. Quizás tendría que haber sido más suave y…

—No —interrumpió con brusquedad, cogiendo las prendas y apretándolas contra su pecho—, no, lo prefiero así. Gracias por contármelo.

—De nada, Lucy. Ahora vístete, puesto que tenemos que marcharnos pronto. Si esos tipos siguen inspeccionando la zona no tardarán demasiado en dar con este lugar. —Se giró sobre sus pasos para empezar a recoger todo lo que había dentro de la cueva que no fuese algo meramente natural.

Lucy permaneció encogida sobre sí misma, sin moverse, hasta que él salió de allí, aguardando por ella junto a la entrada. Realmente no tenía muchas ganas, en ese momento, de hacer nada. Tan sólo le apetecía permanecer sobre ese lecho de mantas que empezaban a humedecerse y languidecer, puesto que ahora todo parecía demasiado grande, demasiado importante para ella. Siempre había soñado con vivir aventuras como las de sus libros de historias, a quién quería engañar, pero aquello…

"Papá…"

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, lágrimas que se apresuró en enjugar. El peso del colgante en el cuello ahora era mucho mayor, y por ello dirigió su mirada hacia el hada sin rostro. Cientos de ideas, de frases, de imágenes y fragmentos se cruzaron en su cabeza. Miles. Pero la que más se le aparecía, no fugazmente, sino clara, con insistencia, era el rostro de su padre, su voz acongojada, impaciente, cuando le había pedido la noche anterior que se marchase del castillo, que salvase su vida.

_Lo siento mucho, Lucy._

La primera vez que su padre se había acercado a ella desde que tenía memoria, la primera vez que se había portado como un padre, la primera vez que le había dicho 'lo siento', había sido para perderle para siempre. ¿Cómo podía ser eso justo en ninguno de los mundos que podían rodearle? Estuvo tentada de volver a echarse a llorar. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Mistogan. Quizás no estaba muerto, a lo mejor sólo se lo habían llevado al castillo del Rey. ¡Si resultaba ser verdad el que ese Makarov era amigo suyo, podía convencerle para ir a buscarle!

De pronto una energía renovada le recorrió el cuerpo y se puso de pie como un resorte, quitándose sus ropas sucias para poder vestirse con las que le habían dejado nuevas, limpias y sobre todo secas. Los pantalones, marrones, le venían un poco anchos, pero pudo ajustárselos bien. Las botas eran más o menos de su número, cosa que le resultó extraña, puesto que no entendía por qué un hombre iba a viajar con botas de mujer. Se dejó la camisa por fuera y encima se colocó un chaleco verde oscuro que se ató a la cintura con un cordel que le había dejado Mistogan con el resto de la ropa. Debía de tener la apariencia menos femenina del mundo, y estaba poco o nada acostumbrada a vestir de semejante manera, pero al menos estaba seca, guarecida del frío.

—Perdona la tardanza —se excusó al salir. Mistogan no hizo nada salvo sonreírle con los ojos. Había vuelto a cubrirse el rostro.

—No te preocupes. Ten, toma esto. —Le puso una capa del mismo color que sus pantalones sobre los hombros—. Te vendrá bien.

—¿De dónde has sacado estas cosas? Pareciera que se los hubieses robado a diferentes personas.

El que no hubiese respuesta por su parte no le dejó en absoluto tranquila, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho y andar tras él una vez hubo comenzado a avanzar por el bosque que les rodeaba. Lucy no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero lo más probable, pensó, es que le estuviese guiando hacia donde estaba Makarov. A fin de cuentas, su padre le había dicho que estaría segura con ellos, y si Mistogan de verdad formaba parte del grupo de rebeldes, entonces lo más sensato era aquello. Por eso, porque su mente divagaba con respecto al paradero de su padre y porque estaba demasiado fascinada viendo el mundo por primera vez, lejos de las fotografías, no se le ocurrió en ningún momento confirmarlo.

Caminaron durante bastante rato, Lucy no llegó a saber cuánto, porque estaba demasiado distraída con todo. De vez en cuando se paraba junto a algún animalillo, árbol, arbusto o planta y se quedaba contemplándolo, curiosa, fascinada, hasta que Mistogan aparecía a su lado para recordarle pacientemente que tenían que continuar con su avance o no iban a llegar nunca a su destino. Aquello le hizo pensar que a lo mejor el grupo estaba mucho más cerca de lo que habría imaginado en un principio, pero luego lo descartó, porque de ser así los hombres del Rey habrían dado con ellos prácticamente al mismo tiempo que con su castillo.

"¿¡Y si ha sido así!? ¿¡Y si ya no existen y me está conduciendo a una trampa!?"

Se detuvo de pronto, porque esa idea le asustó un poco. Contempló a Mistogan desde detrás, notando que la desconfianza comenzaba a emerger dentro de ella lentamente, como el capullo de una rosa cuando se abría por primera vez a la luz del sol. Sin embargo, cuando él se giró para comprobar qué sucedía, haciendo que sus ojos se encontrasen, todo aquello desapareció tan rápido como había surgido. ¿Qué clase de magia ejercía sobre ella que no podía, simplemente, pensar mal de él? Algo se removía en su interior cada vez que se miraban, algo que le hacía sentir una profunda nostalgia. Era tan… incomprensible.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a tenerla tan distraída que no se percató, al volver a avanzar, que Mistogan había dejado de andar, chocándose con su espalda nuevamente. Los siguientes segundos se sucedieron llenos de disculpas atolondradas de Lucy.

—No sucede nada.

—Igualmente lo siento mucho. Podemos seguir avanzando.

Se giró hacia ella.

—Me temo que aquí es dónde nos separamos.

Frunció el ceño, completamente desconcertada. Le rodeó para quedar frente a frente, y Mistogan le siguió con la mirada, retomando su posición original.

—¿Cómo que nos separamos? Pensé… pensé que ibas a acompañarme hasta Makarov.

—En ningún momento he dicho eso, Lucy.

—¡Tampoco lo has negado! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir yo sola? —El joven sonrió debajo de la máscara nuevamente—. ¡No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte!

—Tranquilízate, por favor. Tampoco he dicho que tengas que viajar sola. —No fue capaz de entender a qué se refería, y su rostro fue claro reflejo de eso mismo—. Tú esperarás aquí unos minutos. Pronto aparecerán aquellos que van a ir contigo. Yo debo marcharme en otra dirección; hay cosas que necesito comprobar.

—Pero… ¿¡y los hombres del Rey!?

—No te encontrarán en esta zona del bosque, no te preocupes. Además, tus guías no tardarán en aparecer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Recuerda lo que te dije en el momento de conocernos, Lucy Heartphilia. Yo sé muchas cosas.

—Pensé que sólo era sobre mí —su voz sonaba entre indignada, asustada y un intento enorme por enfadarse sin conseguirlo.

—Sobre demasiado, sé yo. —Se tomó la licencia de colocarle una mano en el hombro derecho. Le sacaba cerca de dos cabezas, siendo realmente la primera vez que se veía como una mujer pequeña—. Ahora tengo que partir, Lucy Heartphilia. Que la bendición de nuestros dioses esté contigo. Te prometo que volveremos a vernos, quizás antes de lo que imaginas. Escóndete tras los arbustos y sal sólo cuando ellos aparezcan.

—¿¡Pero cómo sabré quiénes son!?

Su pregunta no recibió respuesta alguna. En el momento en que se separó de ella marchó sin girarse ni una vez. Dio igual cuántas veces Lucy alzase la voz para llamar su atención, para que regresase. Mistogan avanzó inexorablemente entre la maleza de aquel bosque, desapareciendo de su vista minutos después. Permaneció tan quieta mientras le seguía con la mirada que cuando escuchó el graznido de un pájaro se sobresaltó ligeramente, aferrándose a sí misma, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba en un sitio que no conocía y que probablemente estaba lleno de peligros. De pronto la idea de estar en el exterior se le hizo menos apetecible, y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar al siguiente ruido producido por un animal para saltar detrás de los matojos, como le había aconsejado Mistogan antes de irse.

Se sentó, aferrándose a sus rodillas y enterrando el rostro entre ellas, intentando no ser consciente del tiempo que pasaba a su alrededor ni de los sonidos que la envolvían. ¡No tenía que haberse fiado de él! Daba igual lo cómoda que se hubiese sentido a su lado o lo tranquilizadora que le hubiese resultado su voz. Probablemente se tratase de un mago de verdad y sólo la hubiese hechizado para poder manejarla a su antojo. Iban a capturarla allí y…

—¡Aye! —Aquella voz le puso los pelos de punta, dando tal respingo que se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba, quedando expuesta a quienes pasaban por su lado.

Había estado tan centrada en no oír nada que no había escuchado los pasos de personas que se acercaban. O mejor dicho. La persona. Estuvo ahí, de pie, como un pasmarote, notando que el pecho, poco a poco, se le hinchaba, no sabía si de la felicidad, de los nervios o de la tranquilidad que acababa de envolverle. ¡Se refería a ellos! ¡Pues claro! ¿¡Cómo había podido olvidarles!? ¿¡Cómo no había podido caer en la cuenta!?

—… ¿Lucy?

Las lágrimas volvieron a fluir por sus mejillas mientras se movía entre los arbustos hacia ellos con todas las dificultades del mundo. Unas zarzas le arañaron las muñecas, pero no le importó en absoluto, porque no iba a estar sola.

—¡Natsu! ¡Happy!


	3. Sieglein

**__****Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, que no deja de darnos cosas bonitas en su manga, y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

**S**us pasos eran fuertes mientras avanzaba, veloz, por las inmediaciones del castillo abandonado que en ese momento estaba más en ruinas que nunca. Columnas de humo gris, algunas delgadas y otras más gruesas, ascendían hacia el cielo intentando lamer las estrellas que empezaban a reaparecer del firmamento. Acompañar a Lucy le había hecho retrasarse más de medio día para llegar de nuevo a ese lugar, pero ni podía viajar con ella ni podía dejarla sola. Al menos estaba seguro de que con Natsu Dragneel estaría a salvo todo el camino hasta llegar junto a Makarov y los suyos.

Aspiró el ambiente a través del trapo que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara. Olió a quemado por todas partes cuando atravesó la muralla derruida, sintiéndose aliviado al no percibir el hedor de la carne quemada ni el de la sangre reseca. Quizás sólo por esa vez los hombres del rey habían sido compasivos, pero su parte más negativa le decía que lo más probable era que los hubiesen requerido con vida para poder torturarles y sacarles la información necesaria sobre los revolucionarios. Sobre 'ella', que seguía oculta. Sí, eso era lo que seguramente había sucedido, aunque desde luego la idea no le tranquilizó en absoluto.

Su cuerpo se dejó llevar por el ímpetu y empezó a trotar por el pasto carbonizado para entrar en el edificio, cuyas puertas estaban reventadas hacia adentro. El eco de sus pisadas resonó en el suelo ennegrecido por las cenizas y la madera quemada, que aún poblaban las losas en determinadas zonas aquí y allá. Fue avanzando por el vestíbulo sin reparar en ninguno de los detalles que pudiese haber bajo sus pies que no fuese algún cuerpo humano, siendo incapaz de encontrar alguno, para su alivio.

No tardó en llegar hasta las escaleras de piedra que ascendían hacia la planta superior, situadas al fondo de la entrada, y se detuvo a unos escasos dos metros de ella, puesto que alguien le observaba desde allí. Sentado en uno de los peldaños que estaban próximos ya al final de la misma, un joven alto de cabellos azules, mirada fría y sonrisa pérfida le aguardaba, vestido con ropajes elegantes y las manos entrecruzadas sobre sus piernas. Mistogan no se acercó más.

—Sabía que aparecerías. Eres incapaz de mantenerte al margen, ¿verdad? Siempre tan entregado a toda esta ridícula causa.

Sin hacer caso a sus provocaciones se agachó para recoger un trozo de piedra del suelo que lazó al aire varias veces para luego dejarla caer sobre la palma de su mano.

—También sabía que te encontraría aquí. Por eso he venido. Aunque tú ni te has molestado en ello, ¿verdad? —lanzó el fragmento de roca con todas sus fuerzas hacia la imagen del joven, viendo impasible cómo la atravesaba, al igual que si la hubiese tirado contra una nube de polvo. Ya había sabido de antemano que se trataba de una ilusión—. Eres incapaz de salir de tu castillo de cristal.

—Tus fútiles y pueriles intentos de intentar que vaya en tu busca son inútiles. No lo conseguirás. No soy tan estúpido como para dejarme llevar por ese tipo de emociones. No como tú. Tan… sentimental —soltó una carcajada al decirlo y se puso de pie, introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Mistogan frunció el ceño, sabiendo que ahora llegaba la parte más difícil de eludir, porque aunque estuviese lejos, aunque se ocultase, él siempre sabría qué hacer para leer lo que estaba pensando. Se quitó la capucha y se descubrió, dispuesto completamente a enfrentar cara a cara a su enemigo más poderoso. A su némesis más oscura.

Su propio rostro.

La ilusión del joven se aproximó a él, quedando a escasos dedos de distancia. Si lo hubiese tenido de verdad delante habría podido aspirar su aroma, pero afortunadamente no era así, porque también habría terminado con su vida para darle fin a todo aquello. Pero él era demasiado inteligente para correr ese riesgo, ni ningún otro, que pusiese en peligro su integridad física. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para asegurarlo por completo; por eso nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de matarle, aunque eso eran ya palabras mayores y Makarov no quería ni oír hablar de ellas. El anciano era demasiado benévolo, aún, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido.

—No pensé que podría verte la cara, querido hermano. Por lo general tiendes a hacerme creer que te avergüenzas de parecerte a mí.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo, si comparto el rostro de un asesino?

—Ah, ah, ah —negó con el dedo una vez por cada sílaba—, por favor, no tergiverses la verdad. No olvides quién fue el que hizo todo esto.

—¡No oses echarme la culpa a mí! ¡Eras tú! ¡Siempre has sido tú! —gritó, notando cómo la vena del cuello se le hinchaba. Un cierto resquemor, provocado por la culpabilidad, le azotó en el interior, sobre todo cuando su gemelo empezó a reírse.

—Perdón, perdón. A veces olvido que hablo con Jellal. Tienes que disculparme. Aún me sigue sorprendiendo, pero a fin de cuentas, 'Él' fue muy hábil al permitirte conservar toda tu personalidad; aunque era evidente que podría hacerlo. Si no hubiese sido por su gran poder ahora mismo no estaríamos ni hablando.

—Quizás eso hubiese sido lo mejor —gruñó de mala gana.

—Oh, vamos, no seas melodramático, hermano —no apartó la mirada del joven, que empezó a dar vueltas en torno a él, rondándole.

Jellal apretó los puños, sintiendo verdaderas náuseas con su mera presencia, aunque ésta ni siquiera fuese real del todo. Pero siempre que él andaba cerca le sucedía. Probablemente debía de haber algún motivo físico, por la naturaleza de su vínculo; sin embargo, estaba convencido de que si tenía ese malestar cada vez que veía su mueca retorcida era porque le recordaba todo lo oscuro que había dejado detrás de sí al separarse de él.

—Además, tienes que pensar que si tú no estuvieses aquí nadie podría hacerme frente y esto sería muchísimo más aburrido.

Bufó, harto de sus jueguecitos e insinuaciones, y decidió cortar por lo sano aquel desvarío que ya habían protagonizado tantas veces desde hacía años.

—¿Qué has hecho con la gente que vivía aquí?

—Uh, ahora vas directo al grano —continuó a su alrededor. Su capa ondeaba con cada uno de sus pasos—. No estoy acostumbrado.

—¿¡Qué les has hecho, Sieglein!? —su voz sonó tajante, cortante y dura. Pareció como si cualquier otro ruido del exterior, el viento, el propio tiempo se hubiesen detenido con su bramido.

El mencionado amplió aún más la macabra sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, echándose a reír con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. A su lado, Jellal luchaba por recuperar y mantener la compostura. Pocas veces la perdía, pero él era el único capaz de ponerle de los nervios. Sieglein. Qué nombre tan estúpido había decidido ponerse. Qué ridículo. Y qué absurdo era todo lo que les rodeaba, de principio a fin. Afortunadamente no tuvo que aguardar mucho más.

—Que tengas que preguntarlo ofende, mi querido Jellal. Jude Heartphilia y sus sirvientes han sido juzgados, condenados y ejecutados por traidores a la corona real —observó su gesto y apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando contenerse porque era un sin sentido intentar atacarle—. Sufrieron bastante, ciertamente, porque se negaron a darme la información que necesitaba, pero pude sacar algunas cosas bastante interesantes. Como que tiene una hija, por ejemplo, que ha conseguido escapar de mis hombres —intentó mantener la compostura al escuchar eso, pero evidentemente no consiguió escondérselo a su gemelo. Nunca había podido—. ¿Qué sabes de ella, Jellal?

—Como si fuese a decírtelo —casi lo escupió. Incluso llegó a sonar ciertamente retador, pero eso no consiguió ocultar el cariz nervioso del que estaban impresas sus palabras.

Sieglein se acercó, tentador, quedando a escasos milímetros de su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos y soplándole en los párpados, obligándole a cerrarlos durante un segundo por un mero acto reflejo, más que por el hecho de que su aliento realmente pudiese alcanzarle. No había que olvidar que se encontraba a cientos de millas de aquel lugar. Pero Jellal podría jurar que había sentido el viento en la cara cuando se llevó a cabo ese gesto.

—No tengo la menor duda de ello, mi amado hermano. Puede que ahora no, pero dentro de poco hablarás. Me dirás absolutamente todo lo que quiero. Y entonces… todo estará en mi poder, una vez más.

Le escuchó reírse a carcajada limpia, esa misma que tiempo atrás había brotado de sus labios. Esa, que aún le ocasionaba algunas pesadillas en mitad de la noche, doblegándole en el silencio de su lecho al desvelarse por culpa de los gritos que la acompañaban. Cuando el sonido se fue haciendo cada vez más lejano, como si se tratase de un eco, el joven se dio el lujo de separar los párpados, encontrándose con que estaba solo en las ruinas de aquel desvencijado castillo que no tardaría en venirse abajo. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo quemado, maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de intervenir antes para salvar las vidas de esas personas, incluida la de Jude. Se mordió el labio inferior al pensar en Lucy, que, ingenua a todo lo que había sido de su progenitor, se dirigía al sur para dar encuentro al grupo de rebeldes.

"Maldito, maldito Sieglein. Me aparté de la corte para poder luchar contra ti. ¡Pero no estoy consiguiendo nada! Lo único que logro es que la lista de cadáveres que llevo a mis espaldas aumente sin remisión…" se miró las manos mientras pensaba. "¿De qué me sirve tener poder si luego no puedo utilizarlo para paliar los errores que he cometido en el pasado? Para ayudar a la gente que de verdad lo necesita."

Apretó los puños, notando como el germen de la ira nacía en su interior. Le habría encantado culpar de todo a su gemelo, pero sabía tan bien como él que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. No podía negar sus actos, del mismo modo que sus manos no estaban exentas de la sangre de los inocentes que habían sucumbido a sus caprichos. El mismo rostro que le acosaba en sus sueños, el de aquella niña pelirroja que le miraba con ojos de espanto, se personó en sus pensamientos, haciendo que la rabia que había estado acumulando se encontrase al límite del estallido, pero al final fue capaz de recurrir al autocontrol que había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo y consiguió reprimir cualquier expresión de su ira. Al final cayó al suelo de rodillas por el esfuerzo que había hecho. Incluso jadeaba.

"Maldito Sieglein" se repetía. "¡Debí haber acabado con él cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo!"

Golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho, ejerciendo tanta fuerza que la losa sobre la que había caído se quebró un poco. En ese momento lo único que pudo pensar, mientras sucumbía a su propia rabia, es que no iba a tener palabras para explicarle a la muchacha, a Lucy y sus enormes ojos castaños, que su padre, probablemente, había muerto.

Tan sumido estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató en ningún momento de que una bola de cristal flotaba, escondida en la penumbra, sobre su cabeza, observando todos sus movimientos. Al otro lado, unos ojos pardos contemplaban la escena valiéndose de un artefacto similar y sonreían, satisfecho su dueño con el sufrimiento que le había infringido a Jellal con unas simples palabras. ¡Resultaba alguien tan tremendamente fácil de perturbar, de sumir en la miseria! Acarreaba tras de sí una gran culpabilidad que le impedía ser feliz, y eso le volvía mucho más dichoso que cualquier otra cosa en aquel mundo o cualquiera de los otros que existían más allá de aquel plano.

Sentado en un cómodo sillón blanco, adornado con cojines rojos ribeteados en dorado, Sieglein hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano derecha hacia la persona que estaba a su lado, quien no tardó en acudir a él portando lo que silenciosamente le había demandado: una copa de cristal llena de vino. La cogió con gracia, dirigiéndola a sus labios para beber un ligero sorbo, deleitándose con el sabor afrutado que tenía. Su acompañante se sentó en una de sus piernas, estrechándose contra su pecho mientras dirigía la mirada hacia lo mismo que él, curvando sus labios rojos en una sonrisa.

—A veces me inspira lástima.

Aquel comentario se ganó una mirada reprobatoria del joven, quien la echó de su regazo para que se situase tras su asiento, como siempre. Ella, divertida por lo pueril de su enojo, le hizo caso sin rechistar.

—Pues no debería. Está teniendo lo que se merece —su gesto burlón se había metamorfoseado en una mueca clara de hostilidad, dirigida a aquel que poseía sus mismas facciones y su mismo origen—. Es culpa suya que yo esté así. ¡Aquí! Maldito sea… ¡Malditos sean todos!

Las manos blancas de la mujer se deslizaron hacia sus hombros, apretándolos con suavidad.

—Calmaos, mi señor. No merecen vuestro sofoco.

Él emitió un leve gruñido. Ignorando cualquier muestra de rechazo con respecto a su acercamiento, volvió a rodear el singular trono que se había hecho fabricar y se sentó al lado de Sieglein, que ni se dignó en mirarla. Ella rodó los ojos antes de emitir un leve suspiro, y con un simple gesto de uno de sus dedos, la bola de cristal se alzó y fue a parar a sus manos. El joven ni siquiera se inmutó ante ese gesto; continuó bebiendo a la par que ella murmuraba algunas palabras que no habrían tenido sentido para cualquier persona normal que las hubiese escuchado, recolocando el objeto sobre su cojín púrpura una vez hubo terminado.

—¿Mejor así?

El gesto de Sieglein recuperó esa mueca sardónica que lo adornaba siempre al contemplar las figuras que se desplazaban en su interior. Se giró para contemplarla y rió, sin sentimientos, sin alegría, pero rió, y ella supo que había obrado bien una vez más.

—A veces me pregunto por qué te mantengo a mi lado, y en momentos como estos me haces recordarlo como nadie, mi querida Ultear.

La mencionada agachó la cabeza en un gesto de humildad ante el reconocimiento de sus habilidades.

—Sólo intento serviros lo mejor que puedo, mi señor.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Es la chica?

—Así es —ambos fijaron su atención en la muchacha de pelo rubio que parecía estar quejándose constantemente, acompañada por un joven de su misma edad y un gato azul que viajaba sobre la cabeza del muchacho—. Ella es Lucy Heartphilia. Y él debe ser…

—Vaya, qué interesante —se llevó la mano libre al mentón y lo acarició sinuosamente con sus largos dedos—. Natsu Dragneel. No pensé que terminaría inmiscuido en todo esto tan pronto —chasqueó la lengua, dejando la copa de vino en manos de su compañera—. Una lástima. El chico tiene talento, será una pena malgastarlo tan pronto.

—¿Quiere que de la orden de su captura, señor? —Ultear se inclinó sobre su oreja para decir aquello aunque no había necesidad. Las puntas de su melena negra le hicieron cosquillas a Sieglein en la mejilla.

—No, no todavía. Pero tenles vigilados. Probablemente nos guíen hasta el escondrijo de esas molestas hadas —hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Ya que el padre de la chica no ha sido tan amable de decírnoslo. Por cierto, ¿te has ocupado de él como te pedí?

—Sí, mi señor.

—Bien. Ahora márchate, quiero estar solo.

Ultear se levantó del trono, hizo una reverencia y desapareció como si de humo se tratase. Sieglein adoptó una expresión más meditabunda entonces, centrando sus ojos oscuros en las imágenes que le estaba transmitiendo la bola de cristal. Tenía la certeza de que Ultear sería lo suficientemente prudente como para no utilizar ese método constantemente, ya que corrían el riesgo de que se percatasen de la presencia del artefacto y lo destruyesen. No por nada la joven era la cabeza de su red de espías; raras eran las ocasiones en las que le había defraudado desde que la tenía a su servicio, y se podía decir que era su más leal y habitual consejera. Sin embargo, en el fondo tampoco se fiaba del todo de ella, aunque en realidad no lo hacía de nadie salvo de sí mismo.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras observaba el bonito rostro de Lucy. Su cabeza intentaba dilucidar por qué Jellal había reaccionado así cuando le había preguntado por ella, más allá de lo evidente que resultaba el que su hermano detestaba cualquiera de sus acciones, especialmente las que implicaban terminar con vidas humanas. Siempre había algo más allá en la forma de actuar de su gemelo, por eso eran extrañas las ocasiones en las que osaba presentarse en su presencia, mucho menos hacerle cara frente a frente, porque sabía que de esta forma sucumbía rápido ante él. Le conocía demasiado bien para saber de qué pie cojeaba.

Emitió un leve suspiro cuando la escena se centró un poco más en Natsu, si bien en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa bastante ambigua. El muchacho se había ganado una merecida reputación en todo el reino y era de los magos rebeldes más buscados de todo Fiore por su tendencia a destruir cuanto caía en sus manos. Resultaba curioso que la hija de Heartphilia hubiese terminado junto a él, ya que muy en sus adentros, le recordaba a cosas que hacía tiempo se había jurado olvidar. De nuevo la mueca que adornaba su rostro se transfiguró, pero en esa ocasión en una de puro odio y rabia, motivada por la memoria de aquellas personas que consideraban habían destrozado su vida, tantísimos años atrás.

Apretó el puño, deseoso de tener algo próximo para poder destrozar que no fuese la propia bola de cristal, ya que le era muy valiosa y necesaria. Gruñó sonoramente antes de levantarse de su trono para dirigirse al otro lado de la habitación, desde donde pendía del techo un cordón dorado. Tiró de él con fuerza, esperando los escasos segundos que sabía que aguardaría hasta que en la puerta de sus aposentos privados sonaron unos golpes tímidos y asustadizos.

—¿Señor? —dijo una voz insegura.

—Traedme a uno de los prisioneros.

—S-sí, señor.

Le gustaba que no cuestionasen, a esas alturas, su autoridad. Facilitaba las cosas. Deleitado ante la idea de que pronto podría divertirse torturando a alguien, Sieglein regresó a su asiento, sonriendo de forma macabra. Evitó mirar al interior de la bola para que su momentánea felicidad se viese evaporada por la visión de la chica Heartphilia y el mago, cubriéndola con un trapo morado que reposaba junto al cojín que usaba para colocarla, y aguardó, entreteniéndose en imaginar nuevas formas de proporcionarle dolor al pobre desgraciado sobre el que iba a descargar sus frustraciones.

* * *

Hacía rato que había oscurecido, ya, poblando el firmamento las estrellas, iluminándolo con su singular resplandor plateado. La suave brisa nocturna mecía las hojas y las ramas de los árboles de aquel frondoso bosque, componiendo una dulce melodía que podía haber relajado al hombre más atormentado. Los animalillos nocturnos comenzaban a hacer su vida, cazando, alimentándose bajo el cobijo del manto oscuro del cielo. Olía a noche, a hierba, a madera, a agua, y junto a la fogata en torno a la cual se establecían Lucy, Natsu y Happy, a madera quemada y crujiente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los tres estaba realmente prestando atención a las maravillas que se daban a su alrededor. Happy porque estaba acurrucado cerca de Lucy, cubierto con una pequeña manta en posición fetal, profundamente dormidito.

Los otros dos… bueno… no estaban precisamente para admirar la naturaleza.

Cuando Lucy les había contado lo que había sucedido en su castillo, la huída y Mistogan, desembocando todo esto en que terminarían viajando juntos, Natsu se había alegrado muchísimo. No por lo ocurrido en sí, sino porque verían a su amiga a diario, le enseñarían mundo, le presentarían al resto del gremio y, en definitiva, porque estarían viajando juntos siempre. Sin embargo, después de un par de días —¿o eran semanas? Al menos así se lo parecía a él— yendo con ella, la felicidad se había evaporado completamente.

Y es que Lucy era, en pocas y severas palabras, una horrible compañera de travesías.

Había supuesto que como nunca había salido del castillo y no estaba acostumbrada a caminar durante mucho rato, les daría algún que otro problemilla. Con todo y con eso, había vaticinado unos días divertidos, amenos, alocados cuanto más, como estaba acostumbrado. Pero no había sucedido absolutamente nada de eso. Para empezar no hacía más que quejarse por todo: que si estoy cansada, que si tengo hambre, que si esta comida es una porquería… Luego, se pasaba todo el rato desviándose del camino que tenían que seguir porque, ¡ey!, nunca había visto a un pájaro con un plumaje tan brillante o es que le había asustado un pequeño bichito de nada. Se tropezaba con las raíces de los árboles y se magullaba, lo que la hacía lloriquear, atrayendo a criaturas que sí que podían resultarles problemáticas.

¡Ni siquiera él cuando era niño había resultado tan molesto!

Además, llevaba desde que se habían encontrado con la sensación de que alguien tenía un par de ojos pegados a la nuca, siguiendo cada paso que daban, pero por mucho que olisqueaba el ambiente para intentar detectar fragancias desconocidas en las cercanías o agudizaba el oído, en aras de percibir algún sonido sospechoso, no daba con nada, lo que sólo conseguía irritarle el doble.

Al final había terminado sucediendo lo inevitable, y en una de las interminables y tediosas quejas de Lucy, le había respondido de tan malos modos que habían comenzado una discusión cuando el sol aún estaba brillante en el firmamento. La cosa sólo terminó cuando, directamente, dejaron de hablarse, cosa que alegró al pequeño gato porque temía que pudiesen haber atraído a toda la gente de los pueblos cercanos a aquel bosque simplemente con sus gritos. ¡Lucy tenía tan mal genio! Y nunca había escuchado a Natsu tan tremendamente furioso como para pelearse así con alguien.

No cruzaron palabra en lo que restó de día, y ahí se encontraban, cada uno en un lado de la pequeña hoguera que habían encendido al resguardo de la noche. Natsu tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, además de la vista puesta fijamente en el fuego, como si su brillo no pudiese hacerle ningún daño en los ojos. Lucy, por su parte, estaba con las manos alzadas, envuelta en su capa, prácticamente tiritando de frío, a pesar de que las temperaturas no eran demasiado bajas. Sin embargo sí que habían descendido un poco desde el día anterior, y alguien como ella, criada en un castillo con fogones, chimeneas y altos muros, no debía de estar acostumbrada a estar a la intemperie a esas horas de la noche. La escuchaba temblar incluso desde donde estaba.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con esa ropa?

Alzó el rostro, sorprendido porque se hubiese dirigido a él después de haberle jurado que no volvería a hablarle en lo que quedaba de vida. Luego, en un acto reflejo, más que otra cosa, agachó la vista para mirar sus vestimentas. Era cierto que no iba demasiado cubierto: un simple chaleco le cubría el pecho, unos pantalones que parecían finos le cubrían las piernas hasta donde comenzaban esas botas de escamas que le cubrían los pies. Lo único que podía considerarse de abrigo era esa extraña bufanda blanca que le acompañaba a todas partes, enrollada a su cuello. Por lo demás, llevaba los brazos al aire y parte del torso al descubierto. Él simplemente levantó los hombros.

—No tengo frío.

—¿Cómo no puedes? ¡Si yo estoy helada!

—Eso es porque eres una señorita delicada —las mejillas de Lucy se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente y alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, revolviéndose aún más, si era posible, en su capa—. No te pongas así, que yo no tengo la culpa de que lo seas.

—¡Tampoco yo la tengo de no haber salido nunca de ese maldito castillo!

—¡Pero si hace unas horas estabas diciendo que ojalá estuvieses en él!

—¡No! ¡Dije que ojalá estuviese en la cocina, donde hacían comida caliente! No pan con embutido y pasas. ¡Estoy harta de las pasas!

De pronto Happy se movió un poco en su ovillo, molesto por el ruido pero sin llegar a despertarse, y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban armando escándalo otra vez inútilmente. La muchacha agachó la cabeza de una forma que se le antojó a Natsu un tanto sumisa, apoyándola contra sus rodillas, que se adivinaban delgadas debajo de esos enormes pantalones marrones que llevaba puestos. Estaba tan diferente a como la había conocido… en aquellos días lucía un rebuscado peinado lleno de abalorios, un pomposo vestido rosa, con los labios sonrosados, las manos limpias y finas y la tez lisa y cuidada. Ahora estaba llena de rasguños, arañones y suciedad. El pelo lo llevaba enmarañado, los labios estaban blancos, además de que sus manos estaban repletas de heridas que empezarían a llevarse por delante la suavidad de las mismas. Casi no parecía la misma…

Además, temblaba cada vez más. Eso se le hizo extraño, de modo que se acercó un poco, preocupado ya, porque no era normal. Ella había enterrado el rostro completamente detrás de sus piernas, emitiendo unos sollozos tan inaudibles que no pudo detectarlos hasta que se encontró a un par de pasos de ella, tan leves estaban siendo. De pronto se puso realmente nervioso, porque él no sabía consolar a una chica que estaba llorando, y menos a alguien como Lucy, que podía ponerse a pegarle en el momento menos pensado. Además, es que no estaba acostumbrado. En el gremio —les gustaba llamarlo así en honor a lo que un día fue— ninguna de las chicas era tan vulnerable como le parecía Lucy. Quizás la pequeña Levy, pero aún así no le daba ni la mitad de reparo que intentar hacer que su nueva y quejica amiga se sintiese bien.

Se sentó frente a ella con cara de circunstancia. Alzó una mano para intentar darle palmaditas en la cabeza, por lo menos, pero ella se echó hacia detrás, encogiéndose todavía más. Aquel gesto le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

—Eh… venga, vamos, Lucy —sonaba tan nervioso como aparentaba estar— que no es para tanto. Ya comeremos caliente cuando lleguemos con los demás. Verás… verás cómo te gusta el sitio. Es amplio, bonito y no tendrás que comer pasas…

—No es eso —susurró—, no es sólo eso. Es que…

—¿Es… que…?

—No sé qué hacer, Natsu. Todo está sucediendo muy deprisa y yo no sé qué hacer. Soy una inútil fuera de mi torre porque nunca he realizado nada de provecho, salvo leer. Ahora puede que mi padre y toda la gente que he conocido estén muertos, no conozco nada del mundo que me rodea, estoy envuelta en una especie de rebelión que no he pedido, hace frío, huelo mal y no como en condiciones. ¡Todo es un asco!

El muchacho emitió un leve suspiro, intentando tranquilizarse para poder hacer algo al respecto, ya que inquieto como estaba, no iba a conseguir nada. Buscó en su memoria cualquier dato que pudiese serle útil, lo más mínimo, pero fue completamente infructuoso, porque no es como si hubiese estado presente en ningún tipo de situación parecida. Además, sencillamente, se le daba mal. Él era un tipo de acción, de golpes, no de los que ponen el hombro y buscan palabras adecuadas para que los demás se desahoguen. Eso le pegaba más al idiota de hielo de Gray. Incluso a Mirajane, o a Lisanna. ¿Pero él? ¿Natsu Dragneel? Debía de ser, como bien le recordaban casi todos, el inepto emocionalmente hablando más grande de todos los tiempos.

Permaneció frente a ella durante un par de minutos, escuchándola sollozar en relativo silencio. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea para llevar a cabo, algo que sí que podía realizar sin ningún problema porque no era difícil ni complicado. Sin darle ningún tipo de tregua ni tiempo para reaccionar, apartó la capa de los hombros y el cuerpo de Lucy y la obligó a recostarse sobre el húmedo suelo. Ella intentó replicar, patalear e incluso quitárselo de encima a golpes, pero Natsu era mucho más grande y fuerte que ella como para poder conseguirlo.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —farfulló, al ver cómo se tumbaba a su lado, rodeándole la cintura con las manos y atrayéndole contra sí. Enrojeció todavía más ante ese gesto e intentó liberarse, presa de una molesta sensación en la boca del estómago que la incomodaba aún más que su simple presencia.

—No puedo ayudarte con lo de tu padre ni tus conocidos. Ni con que seas torpe. Ni con que huelas mal, ni comas en condiciones, ni sepas nada del mundo. Pero puedo darte calor.

Colocó la capa de la chica bajo la cabeza de los dos, como almohada. Lucy intentó cogerla, alegando que iban a morirse de frío sin nada que les cubriese, pero él se lo impidió, apretándola aún más contra su pecho. La chica volvió a revolverse de nuevo, golpeándole en el torso, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás con las manos e incluso pegándole patadas en las piernas; pero Natsu no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¡Esto es indecente!

—¿Qué? —reaccionó al fin, mirándola—. ¿Indecente por qué? ¡No digas cosas raras!

—Porque una mujer y un hombre no deben dormir juntos… si no están casados. ¡Y no lo estamos! —cada vez estaba más roja y más nerviosa. No era para menos, por supuesto, ya que jamás había yacido junto a alguien del sexo opuesto. Ni siquiera su padre.

—Eso es una chorrada, Lucy. La gente se acuesta porque le apetece, pero nosotros no estamos haciendo nada de eso —replicó, aunque a la chica le pareció percibir que se había sonrojado un poco también—. Estabas muerta de frío pero yo puedo conseguir que entres en calor para que no te mueras congelada.

Fue justo en ese instante cuando la joven, que había dejado por fin de moverse como si fuese una lagartija entre los brazos del muchacho, se percató de que ciertamente ya no estaba helada. Fue un descubrimiento de lo más desconcertante, porque no esperaba bajo ningún concepto que el cuerpo de Natsu fuese tan tremendamente… cálido. Mucho más de lo normal. De hecho, estaba segura de que su temperatura era bastante superior a la suya propia. Tímida e insegura, roja y nerviosa, alzó una de sus manos levemente para colocarla sobre el pequeño trozo de piel que estaba visible en su torso. Cuando sus dedos presionaron con suavidad la carne de su compañero, se fascinó al sentir que prácticamente ardía. Sin embargo no parecía enfermo en absoluto. Le miraba con esos ojos fieros e intensos, satisfecho porque hubiese dejado de temblar y de moverse.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es por mi magia.

"Es cierto, Natsu es un mago de fuego."

—Ya, pero nunca oí de una magia que hiciese que adquirieses las propiedades del fuego.

Sonrió. Lucy percibió un cierto toque de orgullo en esa mirada y en esa mueca que le arrancó una risilla muy leve.

—Eso es porque nunca has conocido a nadie como yo —aseveró—. ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió con la cabeza, intentando aparentar tranquilidad, a pesar de que aún notaba el incómodo cosquilleo que la recorría no había desaparecido del todo; parecía querer recordarle que estaba abrazada a un hombre joven, envuelta por su calor, notando la firmeza de sus músculos, y que percibía su aroma, cálido y masculino, por todas partes…

De pronto decidió que prefería pasar frío a estar toda la noche tan pegada a Natsu.

—No… ¿no deberíamos hacer guardia? Re-recuerda que alguien puede estar siguiéndonos.

—No te preocupes. Tengo el oído muy fino.

—Ah… Bueno… Entonces nada…

—Intenta dormir un poco, ahora que ya no tienes frío.

"No… no lo tengo en absoluto" sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que tenía la impresión de que iban a explotarle de un momento a otro.

Como no tenía ganas de empezar una nueva discusión, realmente no tenía argumentos para dormir apartada de él y, qué demonios, en realidad estaba bastante a gusto allí, decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso, de modo que cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese que iba a pasar la noche abrazada a él, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al día siguiente pudiesen dar con alguna cama para descansar por separado.

Si no, iba a pasarlo realmente mal a lo largo de todo aquel maldito viaje…

* * *

**N/A:** Sí, es una forma un tanto extraña de cortar el capítulo, pero mi cerebro ya no daba para más.

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores!

¿Qué puedo deciros, detrás de mi búnker acorazado, para que no me tiréis tomates? No mucho que pueda servir de excusa, ¿verdad? Porque realmente no tienen mucha utilidad, pero aún así, lo haré. Ante todo pido perdón por la tardanza, sobre todo porque mi intención era establecer un ritmo regular de actualizaciones —creo que se lo comenté a alguien y le pido perdón por haberlo incumplido—, pero es que he tenido un comienzo de año realmente espantoso. Tengo problemas de salud —nada grave, pero desmoralizante—, he pasado por una pequeñas crisis personal y varios miembros de mi familia también está teniendo problemas de salud, amén de lo desesperante que resulta la situación laboral en mi país. No pretendo con esto daros pena, simplemente pido un poco de compresión y paciencia, porque esta vez la sequía que he atravesado ha sido propiciada por el estrés.

Afortunadamente, gracias a mi maravilloso novio, que me ha instado a empezar a leer de nuevo, he sacado las ganas de volver a la escritura y aquí me encuentro, dejándoos un nuevo capítulo más de cuatro meses después. No me gusta prometer nada que luego no sé si voy a poder cumplir, pero quiero ponerme algunas metas y me gustaría conseguirlas. Entre ellas no tardar tanto. Por favor, no me odiéis si no lo consigo.

Con respecto al capítulo… estoy entre satisfecha y no satisfecha con el resultado. Quería que fuese algo más largo, pero como he dicho, mi cabeza no daba para más. Estaba deseosa de escribir una escena entre los hermanos para desconcertaros, y también algún momento tierno entre Natsu y Lucy, aunque no sé si lo he conseguido o si queda muy forzado. Espero vuestras sinceras opiniones, por favor, porque así crezco y puedo hacerlo mejor.

Eso sí, quiero aclararos una cosa. Lucy **no** está enamorada de Natsu —por el momento—, ni siquiera le gusta. El motivo por el que está tan nerviosa es, precisamente, por el que he comentado. Nunca ha estado tan cerca de un chico de su edad, tan joven, de tan buen ver, así que lo que siente es la reacción lógica de su cuerpo ante el contacto de alguien deseable. Es pura química, ya está. No hay sentimientos de por medio —matizo el 'por el momento'—; siente un gran cariño por él, pero poco más. Lo aclaro para que no cree confusiones, porque me gustaría intentar llevar la relación de estos dos tan bien como Mashima, aunque quizás la aligere un poco por motivos claros como la longitud de la historia. No quiero hacer una de más de 400 capítulos, gracias xD Es una de las causas por las que he hecho que se conozcan de antemano, para tener un fondo de amistad sobre el que trabajar.

Y… creo que esto es todo por el momento. Más que nada porque me voy a alargar más en las notas que en el propio capítulo xD

Muchas gracias por leer y por vuestra paciencia. De nuevo os pido disculpas por la tardanza y os prometo que intentaré ponerme las pilas. Al menos, escribir un poco cada día.

Así mismo, lo de siempre. ¡Comentarios! No para subirme el ego, sino para ayudarme. Quiero vuestra sincera opinión al respecto de todo lo que leáis, porque será bien recibido.

¡Un saludo para todos y que esteis teniendo un buen año!


End file.
